The tragic love story
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Daisy/Ninja From mario hoops 3 on 3 - A swirl of heart ache and sadness sweeps threw the kingdom of Princess Daisy as herself, the one she loves and the one that she doesn't love break into a fight to the death for Daisy's love and heart. Charater death
1. Chapter 1

Summary-When you love someone and don't know if they love you back it could make life hard, but not as hard as when you know that person doesn't love you.

Chapter1-Confessions and rejections

The day seemed to be dark as grey clouds full of rain came over the castle, that none other then princess Daisy lived in. Today was a particularly dark day in her home. Her best friend was marrying Mario, and now her father wanted to her to marry his brother Luigi, not that there was anything wrong with him, it was just that she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her. She was on her balcony looking down at the ground, she sighed as the rain broke loose. Luigi was a nice man, and she was sure he could find another if he tried. Besides that, she already had a boyfriend, someone that no one knew about not even peach knew she was dating him.

They had met at the 'Three on Three' tournament, and been put on the same team to play against the others. The element of the game was to pick teammates and go play against other teams, gaining and losing points as they went along. Her and Peach had decided to play together along with Diddy Kong. After an hour they reached the tournaments where they went up against Ninja, his sister and his friend. Ninja and his group had put up a good fight, but in the end Daisy and her team had claimed victory. After the game Ninja had come up to her and said good game, and from then on they had decided to travel to the trophy ceremony together. The whole time Daisy and Ninja had talked and found they had a lot in common. His sister was nice and so was his friend.

At the trophy give out though, they had ran into Mario, Luigi and Yoshi and things got ugly. Luigi wasn't happy with the fact that Ninja was getting so close to Daisy and at first Luigi wanted to go head to head with Ninja, but Ninja had declined saying "as I see I have trespassed onto another's territory I shall take my leave, it was nice meeting you Princess Daisy, we'll meet again I promise...JA-NEE!"

After saying his goodbye and disappearing into his ninja magic, his teammates also disappearing, Daisy had kept her angry feelings to herself and didn't say anything. She put on her happy face for the trophy give away, when they got second place.

From that time on, she and Ninja had been seeing each other in secret. Luigi and him never got along. Tomorrow was the tennis tournament, but Daisy had decided she might not go.

"Daisy, Peach is here to see you"

"Send her in" Daisy said

Peach came in and smiled at Daisy, she had an umbrella and a pink cloak around her shoulders. She walked over to Daisy and looked at her sad and worried face.

"Is there something wrong Daisy?" Peach asked

"Yup" Daisy said

"What's wrong?" Peach asked

"Tomorrow is the tennis tournament" Daisy said

"Yeah they've decided to do it on the inside stadium if it's still raining tomorrow" Peach said

"I hope there's a big crowd god knows it'll help" Daisy said

"...huh? Im not sure I follow" Peach said

"Peach tomorrow Ninja and his friends are coming to play tennis" Daisy said

"N-ninja?" Peach said

"That's Ninja's real name" Daisy said

"Ninja! He's gonna be there tomorrow?" Peach asked

"Yeah, this isn't good" Daisy said

"Your telling me...what are you gonna do?" Peach asked

"I-I don't know yet but I'll think of something" Daisy said

Peach nodded as they both looked out over the balcony. Daisy and her both looked up to the sky as thunder shook the sky.

"I don't think god's to pleased about it either" Daisy said

"Nu-uh" Peach said

MIDNIGHT-12:00PM

It was midnight and Daisy was sleeping when she head knocking on her window. She turned over and tried to ignore the sound disturbing her sleep, when the noise was heard once more, Daisy jumped up and ran over to the window, to see Ninja standing there. He smirked as she opened the door.

"Ninja" Daisy said

"Hello Daisy how have you been?" Ninja asked as he stepped up

"Im fine and you" Daisy said

"Im fine, can't wait for the tennis tournament" Ninja said

"Me too" Daisy said blushing

Daisy and Ninja look into each other's eyes and slowly Ninja leaned down and Daisy closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that soon came. They pressed their lips together softly. She pulled away and blushed smiling at him.

"Hn kawai" Ninja said

"I love when you talk to me in Japanese" Daisy said wrapping her arms around his neck and ruffling his brown spiky hair

He smiled and leaned down kissing her once more.

"N-ninja please" Daisy said rubbing her head on his cheek

"I love you...ashiteru Daisy" Ninja said

"I love you too Ninja" Daisy said

They stayed together holding each other in their arms, till Ninja had to go.

NEXT DAY-Tennis Tournament

It was the day of the tennis tournament, and Daisy and Peach were running in the rain to the arena, where the game was gonna be held. When they got there, the first thing Daisy did was look around for Ninja, to make sure he wasn't any where around, when she saw the cost was clear, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ninja and his group aren't here yet" Daisy said

"And your happy about that?" Peach asked

"No im relived because at least him and Luigi won't fight each other any time soon" Daisy said

"Were at a tennis tournament they can battle it out the tennis way" Peach said

"As if as soon and Luigi see's him he's gonna wanna kill him" Daisy said

"Daisy can I ask you something?" Peach asked

"Sure anything" Daisy said

"..why don't you like Luigi?" Peach asked

"Because he's not my type...we make good friends but not a good couple you know" Daisy said

"I guess, but he'll be crushed" Peach said

"Maybe so, but you know at least we'll still be friends" Daisy said

Peach nodded and smiled.

"Well what ever you wanna do is fine with me" Peach said

"Good because for a minute I thought maybe you were gonna hate me" Daisy said

"Were best friends I could never hate you" Peach said

"Thanks Peach" Daisy said giving her friend a hug

Mario and Luigi ran over to the two and smiled.

"Hey princess's what's up" Mario said

"Hello Mario" Peach said

"Hey you two" Daisy said

"Hello Daisy" they both said

"So are you ready for the tournament?" Mario asked

"Yeah" Peach and Daisy said smiling

"Well let's all do our best" Mario said

"Yeah!" they all said

"Princess Daisy"

Daisy froze, she knew that voice any where, it was Ninja's voice and from the scowl on Luigi's face, she knew he was behind her.

"I told you we'd meet again" he said

His mask was covering his face, and his helmet was covering his head. Daisy blushed and smiled.

"So we did" Daisy said smiling

"How have you been?" he asked

"F-fine" Daisy said

"Well let's do our best in the tournament today alright" Ninja said

"Yes let's do our best, good luck" Daisy said

"Same to you ja-nee" Ninja said taking off running towards his teammates

"Weirdo" Luigi mumbled

Daisy's fist clenched, but she pretended not to hear Luigi and grabbed Peach's hand.

"Well were gonna go see what court were playing on, bye" Daisy said

"Woah, Daisy hang on!" Peach said as she pulled to the court board

"..what's wrong?" Peach asked

"Where does he get off calling ninja a weirdo, hello has he looked in the mirror" Daisy said

"Daisy, that's u-uh a bit ha- har...haha!" Peach couldn't help but laugh it was funny

Daisy looked at Peach and began to giggle.

"Okay so that was a bit harsh" Daisy said

"Y-yes it was" Peach said

"He'll never know anyways" Daisy said

They looked at the court boards, they were playing on the M courts first, against Diddy kong and Donkey himself. She smiled as the read the board, seeing that Ninja's match wasn't against Luigi yet, but telling from how it went just now they're gonna work hard to match up against each other. For now though, Daisy was gonna enjoy the tournament.

The bell rang signaling for all of them to head to their courts. Daisy and Peach ran to the platform and they all stood together with the other teams.

"OKAY TODAY HERE AND PEACH STADIUM WERE GONNA BE PLAYING TENNIS!"

The whole crowd yelled and screamed.

"ALRIGHT TODAY'S CONTESTANTS CONSIST OF, MARIO AND HIS BROTHER LUIGI, DIDDY AND DONKEY KONG, NINJA AND BLACK MAGE, DAISY AND PEACH, WALUIGI AND WARIO, SHY GUY AND KOOPA TURTLE, YOSHI AND YOGI( BLUE YOSHI), BOWSER JR AND BOWSER AND THOSE ARE YOUR TEAMS FOR THE DAY, HEAD TO YOUR COURTS AND LET'S PLAY TENNIS!"

Peach and Daisy ran to their platform, and before going up Daisy flashed the peace sign to audience, while Peach waved and blew kisses. The platform rose and took them to M court witch was enclosed in a bubble to keep out the rain.

When they saw who their opponents were, it was Waluigi and Wario. Daisy rolled her eyes, this was gonna go quick, she smiled at Peach as they ball was thrown out and they began, the group of people who had gathered to watch their match, began staring at the ball as it went back and forth.

They won their first game and moved onto another court.

Tbc


	2. The tragic part of the love story

Summary-The tennis tournament was going smoothly till Luigi and Ninja run into each other, and have to go up against each other for the tittle of best tennis player..."im sorry, but she's..."

Chapter2-The tragic part of the love story

The tennis tournament was going smoothly, Daisy and peach had lost the last match that determined whether, or not they made it to the finals. Even though they had lost, Peach wanted to route Mario on while Daisy wanted to route Ninja on. They had ran back out to where the match first started, Daisy looked around, every team who had started was there except Luigi and Mario, and Ninja and Black Mage. She looked around in a panic.

"OUR FINALIST HAVE BEEN PICKED"

Everyone looked up at the board that was gonna show, who was gonna be up against who. In Daisy's mind, she was thinking one thing 'oh, no'.

"....THE MARIO BROTHERS VERSES JAPAN'S KAMI"

Everyone began to cheer.

"No!" Daisy said

Peach looked at her, as Daisy ran away she was in the direction of the court that was on the far end of the stadium, it would take her some time to get over, but if she hurried maybe she could stop them.

"Daisy! Wait where are you going!" Peach yelled

Daisy didn't answer her, just kept running.

~The courts

When Mario and Luigi got to the final game, to see Ninja and Black Mage, Luigi dropped his racket. Ninja sighed and closed his eyes in anger, he had promised Daisy the night before that he wouldn't take his anger out on Luigi, no matter how much he hated the man, he had promised.

"So it's you, the princess stealer" Luigi said

"Look im not trying to start a fight, it's unnecessary" Ninja said

"What do you mean" Luigi said

"Im not gonna fight you there's no reason" Ninja said

"You haven't won her heart yet, I've been seeing her everyday" Luigi said

"And I've been seeing her every _night_" Ninja said

Mario gasped and Luigi stared at him, a flame of rage burning in his eyes.

"You sick bastard!" Luigi said

"What's so sick about it I love her and she loves me" Ninja said

"You must have put a ninja spell on her" Luigi said

"Im a ninja not a mage" Ninja said

"I don't care you can't talk about the princess like that" Luigi said

"How am I talking about her? All I said was that I see her every night" Ninja said

"Well this is the end, you'll never put your filthy hands on her again" Luigi said

"L-luigi the tennis game" Mario said

"Screw the tennis game, this is personal" Luigi said

Mario watched Luigi, as he dropped his racket and cracked his knuckles. Ninja began to chuckle and held the bridge of his nose between his finger tips. Luigi pulled up his sleeves and put his fist up.

"Come on Ninja show me what you can do" Luigi said

"I can do more then you im sure so let's just play the game" Ninja said

"No, this is for the love of a women" Luigi said

"Ninja fight him" Black Mage said

"No I refuse to fight you till after we play this game" Ninja said

"Fine" Luigi said

The began to hit the ball back and forth, Ninja and Black Mage not missing one shot. When the game did finally end it ended up being a tie.

"Alright you promised to fight me let's go me and you right now" Luigi said

"Fight him" Black Mage said

"...(sigh) Daisy for give me for what I am about to do" Ninja said

"Come on you can apologize later" Luigi said

"Fine" Ninja said

Luigi ran at him at full force and threw a punch at his left cheek, and missed. Ninja ducked and dodged all his hits, but didn't hit back.

"Hit me already" Luigi said

"I said I'll fight you no one said I had to actually hit you I can always just block your attacks as im doing right now" Ninja said

"Fight me like a man!" Luigi yelled punching him in the face

Ninja's helmet flew into the air and hit the floor with a clank. The air went still for a while before Ninja looked up at Luigi, his brown spiky hair blowing in the wind as it began to gather around him.

"Nobody...touches my helmet, but me" Ninja said

That helmet had been given to him by his father, who had died with honor and they expected Ninja to go out the same way. Ninja used his incredible speed skills to race down the court and jump over the net and send a kick to Luigi that knocked the wind out of him.

"Luigi" Mario said as his brother slid into the wall behind them

Mario then took the time to try and attack Ninja, but Black Mage flew threw the air and landed on his back.

"This is there fight don't interfere" Black Mage said

"He's my brother and he needs help" Mario said throwing Mage off who landed on his feet

"Get up!" Ninja yelled picking Luigi up and forcing him to stand

"..."

"You wanted to do this, so come on" Ninja said

Luigi wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and threw an unsuspected punch to Ninja's gut and then a kick to his groin area. Ninja skid back on his heels and stomped his foot on the ground making the floor vibrate and Luigi fell over. Ninja took the opening and ran towards Luigi and jumped in the air, and landed a kick in the man's stomach. Luigi rolled over holding his stomach.

"Luigi" Mario called

Luigi looked up

"Use the ultimate attack" Mario said

Ninja raised an eyebrow and looked over at Luigi, who got up and took a deep breath, before he started to summon all his power to his fist, making a green flame, Ninja stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn't gonna be able to stop this one.

"Damn" he cursed

He picked up his helmet, and put it on, and stood tall.

"This, is, the end!" Luigi said

He ran towards Ninja his fist aflame, Ninja closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"NO!"

Ninja's eyes opened wide and he turned towards the voice.

But it was to late, Daisy shoved him out of the way, and got hit in the back, her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as the fire burned threw her shirt, but that was all it got to, Luigi stopped and Daisy fell forward, tears streaming down her face.

"DAISY...NO!" Ninja yelled

He darted to her before she fell and caught her in his arms, Daisy smiled a sad smile up at him.

"D-daisy are you okay?" Ninja asked

"I-im in p-pain b-but other then that I'd say im g-gre, ah" she said wrapping her arms around herself to try and cover her back

Ninja turned her over and looked at the damage that was done. Daisy felt dizzy and slowly, her vision began to go black, until she was completely out. Ninja looked at Daisy, he had tears in his eyes, that slowly began to slide down his cheeks.

"D-daisy no" Ninja said

Black Mage disappeared from his spot, holding Mario down to being next to Ninja. He checked Daisy's pulse.

"She's still alive but she won't be for long, come on we gotta get her to the hospital" Mage said

Ninja got up and turned to look at Luigi.

"...I hope your happy" Ninja said before he and Mage disappeared

Luigi fell to his knees.

"D-did that really just happen...please tell me that was a bad, bad dream" Luigi said

"L-luigi it'll be okay" Mario said

"No it won't" Luigi said

Mario hugged Luigi, and Luigi continued to think the same thing over.

'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this. Isn't. Happening'

Tbc


	3. The wrong

Summary-After the tennis tournament, and the accident, Ninja has to keep his restraint, so he won't kill Luigi, who is losing his slowly falling off the deep end, "Will she be okay?" who's fault is this! The finger is pointing at the wrong person.

Chapter3-The wrong

Daisy had been out for three days now, and Ninja was still waiting for her to recover, if she did. He had been by her side ever since they brought her to the hospital and then moved her to her own home and into her room, he was holding her hand. She was on her stomach, so her back wouldn't be further damaged. Luigi was to scared to even set foot in the room, Ninja had to restrain himself from killing him the last time he saw him. He had attacked Luigi and punching the living daylights out of him, till his sister, White Mage and Black Mage grabbed and retrained him with energy.

~Flashback

Mario and Luigi had just walked into Daisy's room and as soon as the door opened wide enough. Ninja turned and saw Luigi, his eyes widened and he slowly got up he had an angry scowl on his face as he walked over to Luigi. They stood face to face for five seconds of silence....

"Ah!" Ninja yelled as he punched Luigi in the face

When he stumbled back, Ninja jumped at him again, continuously punching him in the face and knocking him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Ninja stop!" White Mage yelled

He ignored his sister's voice and kept hitting Luigi, who was now bruised with a bloody nose. White Mage and Black Mage grabbed a hold of Ninja and held him down with the energy. A blue thick line, that was glowing and slightly sparkling, it was wrapped around his mouth and two held his arms to his back. Ninja looked angrily at Luigi, with a look that said 'get the hell out of here or your life at this point is over'. Luigi got up and ran out of the room, Mario chasing after him.

"Luigi come back" Mario called

White Mage let go of her brother and slapped him across the face, he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you" White Mage said

"..."

"Show some restraint" she yelled

"Restraint...restraint, he wasn't showing restraint when he practically burned her to a mother fucking pile of ashes! So don't talk to me about restraint" Ninja yelled

"You know better!" she said loudly

"..."

"Ninja, I know it hurts your lover she's in critical condition, but you have got to control yourself, how do you think she'll feel if she wakes up and finds out Luigi is dead and your in prison on death penalty for killing someone in the king's castle" White Mage said

Ninja looked at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Listen to me it's gonna be alright, she's gonna wake up" White Mage said hugging her little brother, who hugged her back as tears ran down his face

~That night 11:00PM

White Mage and Black Mage had gone, they would be back in the morning, and White Mage had told the guards if Luigi came back, to make sure her brother left the room before he was let in. The doctors had come and changed her bandages a few hours earlier, and turned her over on her back, they said she was healing nicely. Ninja looked up at her, and brought her hand to his face.

"This is all my fault...I shouldn't have come here in the first place" Ninja said

He closed his eyes, and the tears slid down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry...please wake up" Ninja said

Ninja cried himself to sleep that night, in Daisy's hand not know what would await him the next morning, hopefully the beautiful blue eyes of his beloved.

NEXT DAY

It was the next morning, when Ninja found himself in a place he wasn't before. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Your finally awake"

Ninja looked up and into the face of the king of castle also Daisy's father. He had an angry look on his face.

"Your Ninja right?" he asked

"Yes sir" Ninja said

"So you're the one who's been fooling around with my daughter" he said

"W-what?" Ninja asked

"Get out, get out of my kingdom and stay out you can't see my daughter ever again, do you understand" he said

"B-but"

"No buts! Out now you set foot on my property and I'll have you shot down like the dog you are" he said

Ninja got up and ran out of the castle at top speed. So many things were running threw his mind all at once, what was going on why was he being kicked out, what had he done? Ninja skid to a stop and looked back up at the window and saw Luigi in Daisy's room, his eyes looked strange. Luigi flashed him a crazy smile, before he drew the curtains closed and Ninja felt his anger burn.

"Bastard" Ninja said slamming his foot making the ground rattle and dirt fly

Ninja took off towards where he knew his sister and Black Mage would be. He had something to do.

~Princess Daisy's room

In Daisy's dream that had been going on forever as it seemed, had turned from peaceful to bad. Ninja and Luigi were fighting again and this time Luigi had planned ahead and tied her up so she couldn't defend Ninja. Ninja was getting beat badly and he was bleeding almost all over. His eyes was cut, as to where he had a red slash going down his face. Ninja was on the floor panting.

"Ninja stand up" Daisy yelled

"Yes Ninja get up" Luigi said in a voice, Daisy had never heard before

"...Luigi I hate you!" Daisy said

"Maybe so princess, but the only thing I have to do is get your pregnant then you will have to marry me and you will have to marry me" Luigi said

"Never" Daisy said

"Never say never princess" Luigi said bringing his foot down on Ninja's skull

"Ahh!" Ninja pushed at Luigi's foot, trying to get him off, but it wasn't working

Daisy's eyes widened in terror, it looked like Ninja's eyes were gonna pop out of his head, at that thought...

"No...no...no....NOOOO!"

~With Ninja-Midnight

Ninja, White Mage and Black Mage were headed back towards the castle. They were gonna try and reason with the king, and if that didn't work, then they were gonna break in, ninja style. When they landed in front of the draw bridge, they were stopped, by guards.

"We come in peace I white Mage wish to speak to the king" she said

"We're sorry but he can not come inside" the guards said

"Fine all I need to do is get in and talk to him" White Mage said

"Your with Ninja so you may not" they said

"You know what screw this" White Mage said

The three of them knocked them out and broke into the castle.

"Ninja go up to Daisy's window" White Mage said

Black Mage and White Mage went to go run interference, while Ninja ran up the side of the building. When he got up to the last floor, he brought his hands together and gathered his energy before giving the window one swift kick and knocking it in. When he got in the room, Daisy wasn't in her bed. He looked around the room and spotted in a corner, Luigi who was holding Daisy in his arms and rocking and smiling down at her like a mad man. When he looked up and into Ninja's eyes, that was when Ninja realized, he had lost it, bad.

He removed his helmet and put it down on the ground, he walked over to Luigi and balled his fist together.

"Give her to me now" Ninja demanded

"And if I don't what are you gonna do about it" Luigi said

"Kill you" Ninja said

"You can't kill me, Daisy will hate you...forever" Luigi said

"You need help" Ninja said

"No I need Daisy...for the longest I've loved her and it took me years to work up the courage to ask her out and soon as I do you come along, and take her from me...but you won't I won't let you" Luigi said

"Mmm"

They both looked at Daisy, who's eyes were opening slowly.

"D-daisy" Ninja said

"Stay back!" Luigi yelled

Daisy looked up at Luigi who was holding her bridal style, and then at Ninja.

"L-luigi...Ninja, what's going on" Daisy said

"Daisy he's gone crazy" Ninja said

"No I haven't!" Luigi screamed

Daisy looked at Luigi, her eyes widened with fear, it was the same look he had on his face in her dream, when he was killing Ninja.

"..No, stop put me down let go of me!" Daisy said pounding on his chest

"Daisy my dear why do you hit me" Luigi said

"Because you're a maniac and you need help" Daisy said

"You don't know how many times I've heard that, but from you I expected better" Luigi said flashing the evil look at Daisy

"I hate you" Daisy screamed

Luigi gasped and glared at Ninja.

"See now look what you've done...you've ruined everything now she's no good" Luigi said dropping her, and she landed on her hurt back

Daisy opened her mouth in a silent scream and arched off the ground, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Daisy" Ninja said

"Don't touch her" Luigi yelled pushing him he fell into the dresser knocking it over

"..."

"Let her suffer" Luigi said turning his back on Ninja and going towards Daisy who was holding herself and crying, the pain was unbearable

"..."

"It hurts doesn't it" Luigi said

Daisy looked up at him.

"The pain heart wrenching isn't it" Luigi said

Daisy just closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her face.

"But, it's not enough....you need to feel the heart crushing, ache that I felt!" Luigi yelled kicking her in her back making her arch

"...ow" Daisy said in a weak voice

"Hurts doesn't it!" Luigi said

"...why are you doing this?" Daisy asked crying

"Because...I loved you and what did you do....you picked some ninja over me!" Luigi yelled kicking her over and over again

"You, never, ever, even payed attention to me, not once, when we first met I tried to show my feelings for you but no, im not good enough!" Luigi screamed

"AHH!" Daisy rolled over trying to get away from him

Daisy felt herself going out of consciousness, she knew her back was bleeding she could feel her wounds reopening. She waited for the next kick to come and put her out of her pain even if just for a few hours, but it never came. Ninja had grabbed Luigi and threw him into the wall, that held Daisy's portae.

"You mother fucker...im gonna kill you and this time I mean it" Ninja said running at him and punching him in the face, he knocked Luigi in the throat and slammed his head against the wall

Luigi kicked Ninja in the stomach making im stumble back, before he grabbed onto Ninja's hair and pulled, he punched him in the stomach before he threw him into the closet. Ninja groaned in pain and got up to his feet just in time for Luigi to break a vase on his head. He picked up a piece of the shattered glass and scratched Ninja's right eye. Ninja held his face in his hands and felt the blood as it ran down his cheek. Luigi grabbed his head and slammed him against the wall repeatedly.

'My dream...it's coming true'

Ninja fell on the floor.

"Luigi I hate you!" Daisy yelled with her little bit of strength

"Maybe so princess, but the only thing I have to do is get your pregnant then you will have to marry me and you will have to marry me" Luigi said

"N-never" Daisy said

"Never say never... princess" Luigi said bringing his foot down on Ninja's head

"Ahh!" Ninja tried to pull his shoe off his head that was currently crushing his skull or trying to

Daisy looked around, when she spotted a shattered piece of vase on the ground, it was big enough. She tried to grab it, her vision was wavering, but she finally grasped it, she dragged her self over to Luigi and stabbed him in his calf.

"Ahh!"

Daisy was panting, she was exhausted from just doing that little bit.

"You dirty whore!" Luigi said kicking her in the back

"Ahh!"

Ninja got up on shaking arms and legs and punched Luigi in the back of the head. Luigi fell over and next to Daisy. Ninja summoned the energy he had left and summoned it all to one hand. This would end it.

"It's over" Ninja said

"No...it's not" Luigi said

He grabbed Daisy's leg and pulled her closer to him, along with a piece of glass. He put it to her neck

"You kill me, I kill her" Luigi said

Daisy looked at Ninja threw half lidded eyes, tears streamed down her face. Ninja shook, before he let his energy die.

"Good boy, now move to the corner" Luigi said

"Why?" Ninja asked

"Are you questioning my authority" Luigi said

"..I-"

"Do it or she dies!" Luigi said

Ninja moved to the corner, and watched as Luigi picked her up and threw her on her bed. He rolled her over onto her back, and pulled up her night gown, he tore her underwear off. Ninja's eyes widened.

"HELL NO!" Ninja yelled

"I'll kill her you come over here" Luigi said

Ninja stopped and looked around, Daisy was looking at Ninja in the corner.

"N-ninja help me" she whispered in a hoarse voice

Ninja chewed his bottom lip as he watched the women he loved, about to be raped. He then looked at the shattered window, they were perfectly alined....he would have to take the chance. Ninja ran towards Luigi just as he dropped his pants and jumped on him, they flew out of the broken window. Daisy's eyes widened and she turned her head towards the window. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they flew out and began to fall.

"N-ninja no...no....NINJA!"

Tbc


	4. Life and Death

Summary-Ninja makes a choice and takes a chance at saving Daisy, but endangers his own life at the same time, "I love Daisy...she's my everything so dying is worth it.

Chapter4-Life and Death

At the moment Ninja and Luigi went out the window, time seemed to go slower and Ninja knew this. He heard Daisy scream his name as he began to fall. He was wrestling with Luigi for the piece of glass he was trying to stab him with. At that moment, Ninja looked down and realized how far they had to fall, his life began to flash before his eyes, when he was young, his father's death, to when he was a teenager, to when he first played basketball, getting the Rainbow ship, playing at his first tournament, fighting at his first martial arts tournament, meeting Daisy, falling in love with Daisy, kissing Daisy, playing tennis with Daisy, nightly visits to Daisy's room, the tennis tournament, the burn, and finally this moment. Ninja was so wrapped up in his memory, Luigi stabbed him in the forearm, he flinched but refused to let go of the man. They were getting closer and closer to the ground until....

'THUD!'

Daisy lay in her bed in pain, crying. She felt a strong pang of pain.

"N-ninja" that was the last word she said before she lost consciousness

White Mage and Black Mage had just got up to Daisy's room. White Mage ran over to Daisy and checked her pusle.

"She's alive...where's Ninja?" White Mage asked looking around for her brother

"White Mage" Black Mage said as he looked out of the shattered window

She gasped and ran over to the window.

"No...he didn't...fuck! Take her to her father and tell him to get an ambulance hurry!" White Mage said as she went running down the side of the building

'Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!'

~Two days later

Two days had passed and Ninja had woken up, finally. When he looked to his side he was in a bed, he looked around, and knew they were in the hospital.

"He's awake" White Mage ran to her brothers side and hugged him

"Ninja, Ninja your alive" she cried

"...where's Daisy?" he asked

"She's right there" White Mage said

Ninja looked to his right, she was over there, he then realized his right eye was messed up. It was covered in bandages, Daisy was breathing and she was hooked to the heart monitor.

"Is she okay?" Ninja asked

"Yes, but she lost a lot of blood...uh the doctors" she cut off her sentence

"What tell me" Ninja said

"T-the doctors don't know if...if she'll wake up or not" White Mage said

Ninja looked at her with fearful eyes.

"...it's all that bastard's fault" Ninja said slamming his fist into the wall making a small hole

"Ninja take it easy" Black Mage said

"Yeah" White Mage said

"Relax you won't have to worry about him ever again"

They looked up to see Peach and Mario had just walked in.

"Huh?" Ninja asked

"The fall...it killed him" Mario said

They all gasped, Mario had tears in his eyes.

"M-my dearest brother only looking for true love and he's killed because of it" Mario said

"Your brother was crazy, he tried to kill Ninja and hurt plus rape Daisy" Black Mage said

"You should have never come here and it wouldn't have happened" Mario said looking at the ground

"Listen here tubby I-"

"Your right" Ninja said cutting his sister off

She looked at him.

"I shouldn't have...this is all my fault" Ninja said

"Damn right" Mario said

"Mario" Peach said putting her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah that's why im leaving" Ninja said getting out of bed and limping out the door

"Come on we're going home, bring the ship around" Ninja said

"N-ninja but what about Daisy?" Peach asked

"She's better off with out me" Ninja whispered

"No she's not Ninja please come back" Peach said

Black Mage and White Mage ran after him.

"Don't worry he'll be back" White Mage said

Peach looked at Mario who seemed sad.

"Mario please don't be upset Ninja was only trying to help" Peach said

"He killed my brother Peach!" Mario yelled

"He almost killed Daisy and Ninja! What would have been the purpose of loving her if he was just gonna let her die anyways" Peach said

"...Luigi was in love with her and she couldn't even return his feelings even a little bit" Mario said

"Mario I don't know who's side your on, but Luigi had lost his sanity he wasn't himself anymore he needed to be stopped and truthfully there was no other way" Peach said

"Ninja should have died too then" Mario said

Peach glared at him.

"Fine Mario if that's what you wanna think then be my guest" Peach yelled walking out of the room

Nothing was right anymore it was all messed up.

Tbc


	5. The end of the tragic love story

Summary-Luigi is dead Ninja is leaving, Daisy's in a comma, Mario is depressed and Peach is worried about the hold of her kingdom.

Chapter5-The end of a tragic love story

Daisy's blue eyes opened, she was hoping to wake to her lover's hazel nut gaze, but she woke to Peach instead. She looked at Peach with a smile, Peach looked at her with a sad and worried look. Daisy sat herself up slowly and stretched her stiff limbs.

"H-how long was I out?" Daisy asked

"A week" Peach said

Daisy's eyes widened and she gasped

"A week" Daisy said

"A-a week" Peach said

"Where's Ninja?" Daisy asked smiling

Peach looked at Daisy and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't have the confidence to tell her, that Ninja had gone back to Japan, he was gone and had told her to give Daisy's his love. She sighed as she put her head down sadly.

"While you were in a comma, Luigi was pronounced dead on the scene we had a funeral fo him a few days ago" Peach said

"Oh, no...is Ninja dead too?" Daisy asked with a frightened tone in her voice

"Daisy I-"

"Please god tell me he's not" Daisy said her eyed filing to the brim with tears

"H-he's alive" Peach said

"Thank goodness" Daisy said putting a hand on her heart

"But...he's gone" Peach said

"W-what?" Daisy asked

"He's alive he's just not here...he left Daisy he thinks you should spend your life with out him, he told me to tell you he loves you very much and he's sorry for all the trouble and grief he caused" Peach said

"H-he left me?" Daisy said

Her bottom lip began to quiver and she broke into tears, her only love had left her. Thinking that all that has happened, was his fault. Daisy held her face in her hands, Peach put an arm around her friends shoulders and began to comfort her.

"Daisy it's gonna be alright" Peach said

A few days later Daisy was dismissed from the hospital, she was taken home where she spent another week in bed. On Saturday, of that weekend she got her bandages removed. From that time on, she stayed in her room, her door locked tight. She only went to the bathroom, she didn't eat and her father was sure she was pale as the clouds in the sky, she hadn't had any sun in days.

Soon days turned into weeks and Daisy was starting to become sick. Her father had forced her to eat yesterday, and she was hungry once again. They now brought her food everyday, but she didn't eat all of it. Peach had come by to see if maybe she could help get Daisy out of bed, but nothing worked. Mario was practically a stranger to her now, she hardly ever saw him and when she did it would always be at Luigi's grave, where he spent most of his days now. Daisy had only taken him flowers once and that was when she got out of the hospital, but now she didn't. She hated Luigi, he ruined her life or what good things she had going for herself.

Ninja was her everything, she loved him with all her heart. She had never felt this way about anyone before, she was so serious about the love they shared.

~With Ninja

Ninja, his sister and Black Mage were on the Rainbow ship. They had been flying home and it was taking longer then they expected. White Mage had stopped the boat before they got out of range of Daisy's house. Ninja spent most of his time meditating, and training now, she knew he needed Daisy and she needed him. White Mage slid the door open to Ninja's room, he was laying on his futon. She closed the door and walked over to him. She tapped him and he groaned.

"Ninja come on get up" she said

"No" Ninja said

"Ninja come on you haven't really done anything get up and do something" White Mage said

"I have nothing to do" Ninja said

"I have some good news" White Mage said

"Hm?" Ninja said

"Daisy woke up about two weeks ago" she said smiling as Ninja rolled over and looked at her

"She's alive are you sure?" Ninja asked

White Mage nodded.

"She misses you" she said

"Yeah?" Ninja asked

"Yeah" she said

Ninja looked down at the ground he missed Daisy too, but he's bad for her, so he shouldn't go see her right? He didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to go and see her and part of him said no because he was gonna mess up again. He didn't want Daisy to be unhappy he only wanted what was best for her. Was not seeing her best? He didn't know.

"Ninja go see her" his sister said

"But I said I didn't wanna mess up" Ninja said

"The only mess up your making is not going and seeing her" his sister said

"So what are you trying to say" Ninja said

"Go see her and make it better" White Mage said

"..."

~With Daisy

Daisy's father had forced her to go out side. She was now standing outside in the wind in her orange sun dress, that was sleeveless. Her hair blew to one side, but her eyes stared into nothingness over the cliff.

'Can my life get any worse'

Daisy closed her eyes.

"I knew I'd find you up here"

Daisy's eyes shot open and she turned to her back to see Ninja standing there with a smirk on his face as his white scarf blew in the wind. He wasn't wearing his helmet either.

"Ninja....Ninja!" Daisy screamed as she ran into his awaiting arms

They fell to the ground Daisy laying on top of him, she was crying, but they were tears of joy.

"Are you that happy to see me?" Ninja asked

Daisy nodded.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again" Daisy said

"Me too, but here we are" Ninja said

He stood up, helping her up.

"Ninja"

"Daisy"

He embraced her again. He looked into her blue eyes before he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist.

Suddenly the wind got harder, and they both pulled apart just in time to see the Rainbow ship come into view. White Mage, Black Mage, Mario and Peach were on it. They were waving at them, even Mario who was holding Peach's hand. Daisy started giggling before it turned into all out laughing, Ninja laughed to. His sister waved, they all waved and the two lovers waved back hand in hand.

'Could life get any better'

THE END


End file.
